1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat duct-equipped heat-radiating device for power supply, and more particularly to a heat-radiating device in which the heat generated by the heat source in the housing of the power supply is quickly conducted through the heat duct to the fin body on outer side of the housing and quickly dissipated to outer side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An existent desktop computer mainframe contains a motherboard, CD-ROM, interface card, etc. In addition, a power supply is mounted in the housing of the mainframe to supply power for the respective electronic elements or units.
In order to supply sufficient power for more and more electronic elements contained in the computer mainframe, the power of the power supply is relatively higher and higher. After a period of use of the computer mainframe, the internal circuit chip module tends to generate high heat due to magnetic induction. In case the heat is not properly radiated, the semiconductor inside the power supply is extremely easy to damage due to overheating. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 5, one or more heat-radiating fans 92 are mounted on outer side of the housing of the power supply 91 for sucking out the hot air from the interior of the power supply 91. However, the heat generated by the heat source of the power supply 91 cannot be directly radiated. Simply the hot air in the housing of the power supply 91 is sucked out. Therefore, the heat-radiating efficiency of the heat source itself is very poor. As a result, although there are heat-radiating fans 92 arranged on outer side of the housing of the power supply 91, the internal electronic elements still often damage due to too high temperature.